


Where He Went

by caimanriseup



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimanriseup/pseuds/caimanriseup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Marco at the Battle of Trost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Went

Marco couldn’t help but think it was a bit strange that he would think back to his first training sessions at a time like this. The first time he had used the 3D Maneuver Gear it had been exhilarating and a bit terrifying. Still, he savored every second of it, and every practice run after that. Marco knew his time with the gear was limited. Sure, he still would be equipped, but when would he need it with the military branch? It wasn’t that he was regretting his choices. He would just try to enjoy it while he could.

What a twist that his last time out be like this?

There was no time for giddy joy. And yet, despite the terror and horror, Marco couldn’t help but feel a creeping hope. Here it was; their first chance to win. He’d always known Eren was something else. Granted, he would have never guessed this was the something else. Others doubted, but Marco knew Mikasa and Armin would get him there. All that he had to do was keep the Titans distracted. 

Well, that sounded easier than it actually was. It was easy to lose himself amongst the charge of Titans, the flurry of confused shouts and orders. Marco felt his head spinning from it all. 

“Marco! We’re heading back up!” Jean’s voice pulled Marco from the haze of his thoughts. Marco nodded, following after Jean. Thank God he was here. Knowing Jean was still out there fighting alongside him pushed him along. If, no, when they got through this he couldn’t think of someone better to stand beside him in the military police. After all, it wouldn’t be so bad being grounded if he had Jean holding him.

Marco landed on the rooftops, shingles rattling under his weight. He spotted a few others retreating, but some of his fellow graduates were missing. With a quick glance down, Marco spotted Connie sprinting away as Jean drew away a Titan. Marco couldn’t fight off the smile pulling at his lips. For someone who wanted a cushy life, Jean was sure doing a handy job throwing himself in danger. 

Wait, something was wrong. Why wasn’t Jean leaving? Marco watched as Jean dashed away, barely keeping ahead of the Titan. Was it possible that there was some sort of equipment malfunction? 

The commotion had drawn in a group of Titans. Marco had to draw them away. He flew, whacking one as he went. That got their attention. Maybe a little too well. He had at least four titans on his back. But it would be okay because he could see Jean fleeing. Now all that was left was to get away.

Marco turned around just to see a Titan step in front of him. In a flash he had calculated that he wouldn’t have the momentum to get out of the way. A smile crept on his face as he kept moving forward. He let himself go and flew.


End file.
